Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys With Drew!
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Inspired by LoveLoverGrl's Temple of the Sea Contest and Poke Style! Instead of Temple of the Sea, I'm rewriting ad tweaking Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys so that Drew's involved! Expect Contestshipping moments and please enjoy! XD


_The Pokeball, an invention that's captured the imagination of people everywhere. Thanks to it's ability to capture the most marvelous of creatures, Pokemon. And too catch one is an experience like no other. Each of these spectacular species have amazing powers and attributes, that set them apart from one another in ways too numerous to list. But unique as they are individually, together they make up the incredible world of Pokemon. _  
_ Pokemon and people like Ash Ketchum can come together as a team. For once their in a Pokeball, Pokemon bond with their human trainers as friends, partners, family. On their journey of discovery, trainers and their Pokemon learn about themselves as much as each other. And they also realize that there will always be more Pokemon than they could ever have imagined. You see, for each Pokemon that's discovered, there are dozens, Perhaps hundreds more we have yet to meet. One things for sure, with each of these new Pokemon come new possibilities, new stories, new friendships, and new adventures. _  
_ Perhaps Pokemon Trainers aren't the only ones to seek out new species. The Pokemon themselves seem to have an innate curiosity for the creatures of this world and of worlds beyond. After all, we may live on a Pokemon planet, but nobody ever said that it's the only one..._

** Hey guys! So if you can't already tell, that was the introduction to the awesome movie Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys! I've been obsessed with this movie since I first saw it when it came out in 2005! I've watched it about a million times, I swear! Haha! Anyways, this is inspired by LoveLoverGrl's _Temple of the Sea Contest and Poke Style!_ If you haven't read it, I really think you should. It's absolutely amazing! You can tell how much work she put into it, and the result-AN AWESOME VERSION OF TEMPLE OF THE SEA! In her version, she tweaks the movie so that Drew and Misty get involved, much to my inner fangirl's freak out. So of course now we've got some Contestshipping(Drew x May) and Pokeshipping(Misty x Ash) in the movie which makes it 10x better if you ask me. And since it was already so great...ugh, just go read it! **  
** I got inspired(and jealous) enough to try and do my own kind of movie tweaking, and attempt to Weedle(yes that was a pokepun) Drew into Destiny Deoxys with the rest of the gang! After all, LaRousse city is Drew's hometown! I don't know how this'll turn out, honestly. I do know it'll be nowhere near as good as LoveLoverGrl's _Temple of the Sea_, but I'm going to give it my best shot. And now, without further ado...DESTINY DEOXYS! Oh, and before i forget...REMEMBER, REVIEW!**

***  
Black, blue, and purple lights could be spotted in the cold, eerie stillness of space tonight. The stars glimmered everywhere, standing out among the dark background of the endless void.  
Only one thing broke the stillness of space-a meteorite. A hollow meteorite. Inside the purple shell bounced two orbs of light. One glowing purple, one glowing green. The orbs circled each other as the meteorite slowly floated through the airless atmosphere.

The moon was full tonight. It glowed an eerie blue over the frozen land. Snow covering the ground and icicles glinting as they hung. A pack of Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein huddled together against the cold a little ways away from the still, dark ocean. Farther off, a huge boat was moored against the cold tundra. Equipment and machines darted along the coastline next to it, elevated on a small ridge.  
A man looked through a set of binoculars, scanning the turf and pack of Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. He had white hair that stuck out on the two sides of his head just above his ears. He was wearing a heavy green winter coat with a yellow strip going across his chest and to his arms. He roe matching green snow pants and his boots were black.  
A pretty lady walked up next to him. She had a small, content smile on her face. Her black hair was held in a side ponytail and she was wearing an oufit similar to the man;s, only hers was light pink and with a dark pink trim around the top before three lines shot downwards on her coat. Her pants were the same coloring, the top part the dark pink and the bottom the link pink. Her boots were brown with small strips wrapped around them. "Professor, have you seen Tory?" She asked the man.  
The Professor lowered the binoculars and handed them to her. "Take a look."  
The women put them over her eyes and looked around only for a moment before spotting the small child. His orange snow clothing made him stand out against the blue of the snow below him. He was struggling up a hill, his hair matching his father's white shade. Gray hands and black boots finished the onset of warm wear. He was struggling up a small hill that overlooked the pack of Seals. "Ah-huh. Impossible keeping up with him." The women said with a chuckle.  
The boy finally reached the top. He opened his mouth and smiled in awe at the humongous pack of Seals before him. A visual carpet of blue Pokemon over the tundra. His foggy blue eyes widened at the sight. He laughed, just as a small noise was heard from below him. He looked down at a small Spheal. The round Pokemon smiled at him with blue, brown eyes. "Spheal!" It cried.  
"Wow, it's a Spheal." The boy knelt.  
"Spheal Spheal!" The Pokemon agreed.  
"Hi." The boy said, moving his hand to rub the Spheal over the top of it's head. The Spheal closed it's eyes enjoyable, looking up with a happy. "Spheal!"  
The boy laughed, pulling his hand back. The Spheal jumped up on it's tail like an excited puppy, clapping it's hands. On the third hop, it lost it's balance on it's tail and rolled backwards. The boy opened his mouth in worry, then laughed when he realized the Spheal was fine. He looked up, his eyes widening. "Oh...Ah!" He smiled wide at the dancing lights above his head. The lights danced in a mixture of light green, a small bit of orange, and purple farther away from him. They were beautiful as they dashed throughout the dark sky.

Meanwhile, the meteorite found itself and it's cargo being pulled into another atmosphere. An atmosphere surrounding a mostly blue planet, with long lines of lights dancing over the top. That was just where the meteorite found itself being pulled to, accelerating speed as it flew.  
But it's descent did not go unnoticed. A serpent-like creature growled and turned it's beady yellow eyes towards the sky. It noticed the glowing meteorite immediately, and just barely managed to avoid being struck by it as it flew by. The yellow and red markings against it's green skin were unmistakable. It's arms stayed by it's side as it lashed it's tail to slip out of the way of the meteorite.  
It opened it's mouth and roared in anger at the meteorite, still headed straight for the lights over Earth, still gaining speed. The cargo inside glowed stronger and moved faster as it fell.

The Professor and the women ran to get a better view, both their mouths agape as a glowing object hurtled downward past the Aurora. The small boy watched too, it's light illuminating the details on his body. The pack of Seals watched as well, all too shocked to speak.  
Then it hit the ground. It sounded like a small explosion, and the plume of snow jumping into the air made you think it could have passed as one. The ground trembled and the Seals cried out in fear and immediately shuffled to the water. The ledge that the Professor's son had been standing on fell away, and the young boy found himself right in the way of the fleeing Seals. Pushed and practically trampled along, the boy finally found himself pressed against a rock. Wherever the meteorite had struck, a bright white light shown, outlining the smoke from the impact.  
The young boy looked up in fear and terror as the shadows of the massive Sealeo's and Walrein's trampled by him. Occasionally a flipper or tail would hit him as the Seals scrambled for cover. The poor boy could only watch, pressing himself against the rock. Finally the fear overcame him and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
"Tori!" The Professor cried as he and the women carefully ran down the slope to the dwindling number of Seals. The man had to stop for a moment to let a rearing Sealeo by, but then the clearing was relatively empty besides the occasional Seal still scrambling across the snow and ice to the water. The Professor scooped Tori up into his arms and ran back up the slope. "Your okay, I've got you!"  
Tori, now conscious but in an almost state of shock cuddled against his father. "Thank you...Daddy." He murmured.  
At the top of the slope, all turned and watched as the light slowly dimmed.  
The impact had created a massive crater with snow piled high around it, surrounding what was on the inside. However, it didn't shield the creature from view as it stood. It had four tentacles, two on each side of it's red chest. One of the tentacles was blue, the other red for each side. The head was red, with two block shaped ears sticking out from it. It's face was blue, with something that looked like a purple cut split down the middle. . It's two legs ended in small curved points, and it had a black midsection. Strangest of it all was the small jewel embedded in it's chest. It glowed purple until the creature's eyes popped open to show white around a small dot that had to be it's pupil. It turned it's head, looking around.  
A light appeared from the cut between it's eyes. Purple lines circled around each other from it, scanning the ground until it reached a part of the snow that glowed green at the impact. The trio watched from afar, taken aback as the same cutting and circling light returned to the Pokemon, only this time green.  
The lights stopped and the Pokemon spread it's tentacles and legs apart. It's eyes glowed blue, and soon the same blue light outlined it's body. In a blast of psychic power, the snow around the creature was dispersed. The blown away snow soon showed a dormant, green orb resting on a charred piece of meteorite.  
The Pokemon flicked it's tentacles together, and big blue hands were created from it. A red U shape rested at the top of the hands. The Pokemon knelt down, and scooped up the meteorite piece, taking the jewel with it.  
"It's some kind of Pokemon, isn't it?" Asked the women, finally finding her voice.  
"Yes." The Professor answered, his voice low. "It's a Pokemon from outer space!" He whispered.  
Tori watched, intrigued, but with dull eyes.  
The Pokemon stared at it for a moment, until the jewel glowed slightly. The glow dimmed than brightened three times before becoming still. The Pokemon curled itself around the orb, holding it close to it's chest. It glowed blue, and once more released a burst of psychic energy, scattering even more snow. Then, the Pokemon suddenly released a diamond of purple light into the sky. The light came from the jewel in the chest of the creature, and the light hit the sky and dispersed into a bright purple and pink aurora.  
But from the light of the aurora there was another Pokemon. This one known to humans as Rayquaza. It growled, then roared at the Pokemon standing out in the snow like a red target. A light formed at it's mouth, and Rayquaza reared it's head back before letting loose a powerful IceBeam straight at the red Pokemon.  
The Pokemon looked up and at the incoming beam of white and red just in time. It jumped back and up, away. As it dodged, the aurora faded from the sky. But Rayquaza's Icebeam moved with it, creating a line of ice crystals before finally freezing over the Pokemon. The Pokemon was still holding the orb and meteorite part, but as a purple light glowed from the creature and it shattered the ice around it, the orb fell from it's hands. Still lodged in the piece of meteorite it fell into the snow.  
Before the Pokemon could go after the dropped item, Rayquaza released a powerful Hyperbeam at the Pokemon from space. The Pokemon flew up and out of the way just as it hit the snow and released another explosion of powdered flurry into the air. Rayquaza flew back up into the air, just skimming over the ground.  
"Rayquaza never leaves the ozone layer. Why now?" The women asked worriedly.  
The new Pokemon's hands flicked back into two separate Tentacles as Rayquaza flew up to it's height. It readied another HyperBeam before firing directly at the Pokemon. It managed to hit the side of the Pokemon, it was left with the loss of two tentacles. But only a moment after, sparkles seemed to return to the Pokemon's side. Slowly, it's tentacles regenerated until it was good as new.  
"It regenerated!" The Professor proclaimed in surprise.  
"But how's that possible?" Asked the women.  
The Pokemon slowly changed shape. The two blocks on the side of it's head straightened into sharp points with a blue line in the middle of them. It gained a third point at the top of it's head. A black color appeared down the middle of the Pokemon, and it's tentacles sharpened. It held all four together, and a ball of energy formed from it. The ball crackled with power and the Pokemon threw it straight at Rayquaza.  
Rayquaza scrambled to doge but was too slow. It exploded against the Pokemon in a bright white light. Rayquaza was knocked to the ground in front of the trio. The Professor held Tori close to him and the women stepped back as a flurry of snow flew into the air.  
"Let's go, it's too dangerous." The Professor said.  
"Yeah!" The women agreed. They ran off, back towards their equipment and team.  
The Pokemon waited and watched as Rayquaza pulled itself up from the side of the hill and flew towards the Pokemon. The Pokemon crossed it's tentacles in an X and lunged at the serpent like Pokemon. It slammed into it's throat and pushed it back into the snow. Another explosion of snow covered the Pokemon until the new Pokemon leaped back while Rayquaza slipped out of the cloud like a snake.  
Rayquaza fired a Flamethrower at the Pokemon as it moved away. The Flamethrower missed and managed to hit a large vehicle the people had been using. The team fled from the explosion that followed, and the trio stopped and winced at the carnage.  
Rayqaza flew up after the Pokemon. It released another HyperBeam that the Pokemon from space just managed to avoid. The team ran as the new Pokemon stopped over some more equipment and waited for Rayquaza. It flipped out of the way of a Flamethrower and fired a close range energy ball. The ball exploded against Rayquaza and the Pokemon fell, knocked into the equipment.  
Computers and monitors were scattered all around Rayquaza, which then let out small volts of electricity from the hit. The women next to the Professor slipped with a shout as the equipment fell apart behind her.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the Professor.  
Rayquaza ended up pressed into the snow by some of the machinery behind them. The two looked up with gasps at the Pokemon from outer space as it prepared to fire again.  
But something happened. The new Pokemon found it's vision blurred and lost sight of it's target. It looked around, still holding the energy ball, before transforming back into it's original form. The trio watched in confusion at the new Pokemon while the women stood up once looked back at the malfunctioning machinery and at the roaring Rayquaza.  
"Quick, follow me!" The Professor ordered. He ran, Tori still tightly wrapped in his arms.  
"I'm right behind you." The women followed as fast as she could while Rayquaza prepared another HyperBeam.  
The new Pokemon's form shifted again. This time it's body became thicker, and it's tentacles flattened. It pulled up it's now short and square-like legs to it's chest and folded it's tentacles over itself in an X. A shield formed around it just as Rayquaza's HyperBeam hit the purple shield. A small explosion followed, and the smoke cleared as the new Pokemon spread it's tentacles and legs apart, blowing the dust away. No damage seemed to be done. It shifted back into it's original form and then back into it's attack form. It prepared another energy ball as Rayquaza managed to fly back up to it's level.  
Ir released the energy ball and Rayquaza tilted it's head, successfully dodging the energy ball. The glowing ball flew into the ship and exploded on the deck, rocking the boat and casing a massive explosion.  
The team scattered as overhead, Rayquaza grappled with the new Pokemon. The new Pokemon managed to grab onto it's neck and toss it to the ground. Rayquaza was barely phased and immediately followed with another Flamethrower. The new Pokemon dodged it by circling around the beam and fired another energy ball. Rayquaza moved out of the way and the energy ball destroyed yet another piece of equipment.  
The team kept running as the new Pokemon nimbly doged a barrage of Flamethrowers. All of which managed to destroy different equipment, effectively lifting more smoke into the air and casing fires to start all along the blown apart electronics.  
The pack of Seals watched from the safety of the water. Smoke covered what used to be the equipment and campground of the workers and they could see the red glow of flames even from that far away. Above all the carnage, Rayquaza still battled with the new Pokemon. Neither gave an inch.  
Rayquaza readied another HyperBeam, but before it could launch it, a faster Energy bacll came from the new Pokemon. It collided into the HyperBeam before Rayquaza could fire it. The Pokemon let out a dismayed and hurt roar as it fell into the sea, smoke trailing from it's maw.  
The team looked on with shocked eyes as the mighty Rayquaza splashed into the icy waters of the ocean. The new Pokemon hovered over the ocean, watching the bubbles pop at the surface. Was it over? Had Rayquaza been defeated, finally? The Pokemon shifted back into it's orginal form, it's tentacles flipping into arms and hands.  
But the Pokemon had made a terrible mistake to let it's guard down. For Rayquaza suddenly shot out from the depths, a ready HyperBeam at it's mouth.  
Time slowed down. Rayquaza flew up until it was mere inches from the new Pokemon, it's HyperBeam growing larger and more powerful. The new Pokemon let out an alien, almost robotic noise as the light brushed over it.  
Rayquaza fired, and the Pokemon was disintegrated in a flurry of pink-ish sparkles. All that was left, was a small purple orb. It fell into the ocean, and sank into the murky depths of the freezing sea. Alone.  
Raywuaza circled around the spot where the orb had hit the water. The Pokemon roared defiantely as it weaved through the air effortlessly. The team watched, shocked and horrified as Rayquaza finally flew upwards and past their heads. It's roar was heard until it was nothing more than a speck of green in the night sky. Then, it was gone.  
Still sitting where the first battle had taken place, the green orb sat, stuck in the meteorite, surrounded by cold snow.

By the time the sun was just peaking over the horizon, that same orb along with the meterorite was being carried in a net attached to a very large air craft that lifted into the cold skies. Tori was fast asleep on his father's shoulder, while his father looked down at the carnage of last night's battle with a frown.  
The damage had been exhaustingly hurtful. A huge starburst of black soot seemed to makr the ground. A chunk of the ship had been burned off, and all the large rovers were now nothing more than piles of rubble. It looked like a warzone as it slowly was made smaller and smaller by the ascending aircraft.  
"Rayquaza's furious." The Professor finally said. He looked up and away. "Another POkemon crossing into it's territory has obviously threatened it." The women, on the other side of Tori nodded in grim agreement.  
The aircraft flew off. A speck of orange in a purple and pink sky. Leaving the damage behind.

**Gah! Imagery! Ugh, to describe this part was excrutiatingly hard for me. I just wanted to jump to the juicy parts. But hey, the pains of a writer, right? Hopefully it didn't turn out to bad, as that was the Prologue and we don't want this to start out badly. For 12 movie minutes this took me a good half an hour(plus a dinner break). Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, look forward to more chapters, and REMEMBER...REVIEW! XP**


End file.
